Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection
|published= * 10 October 1996 * 2 September 1997 * 1 September 2005 * 30 September 2011 * 20 July 2013 * 9 October 2014 (70th Anniversary edition) * 3 October 2019 (75th Anniversary edition) |series=The Railway Series |next=Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }}Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection is a compilation volume of the Rev. W. Awdry's Railway Series books. The book includes a foreword from the Rev. W. Awdry, plus an afterword by biographer Brian Sibley, along with biographies of the Rev. W. Awdry and the illustrators, and a map of Sodor by Peter Edwards in the endpapers. Stories included #The Three Railway Engines (1945) #* Edward's Day Out #* Edward and Gordon #* The Sad Story of Henry #* Edward, Gordon and Henry #Thomas the Tank Engine (1946) #* Thomas and Gordon #* Thomas' Train #* Thomas and the Trucks #* Thomas and the Breakdown Train #James the Red Engine (1948) #* James and the Top-Hat #* James and the Bootlace #* Troublesome Trucks #* James and the Express #Tank Engine Thomas Again (1949) #* Thomas and the Guard #* Thomas Goes Fishing #* Thomas, Terence and the Snow #* Thomas and Bertie #Troublesome Engines (1950) #* Henry and the Elephant #* Tenders and Turntables #* Trouble in the Shed #* Percy Runs Away #Henry the Green Engine (1951) #* Coal #* The Flying Kipper #* Gordon's Whistle #* Percy and the Trousers #* Henry's Sneeze #Toby the Tram Engine (1952) #* Toby and the Stout Gentleman #* Thomas in Trouble #* Dirty Objects #* Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas #Gordon the Big Engine (1953) #* Off the Rails #* Leaves #* Down the Mine #* Paint Pots and Queens #Edward the Blue Engine (1954) #* Cows #* Bertie's Chase #* Saved from Scrap #* Old Iron #Four Little Engines (1955) #* Skarloey Remembers #* Sir Handel #* Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady #* Old Faithful #Percy the Small Engine (1956) #* Percy and the Signal #* Duck takes Charge #* Percy and Harold #* Percy's Promise #The Eight Famous Engines (1957) #* Percy Takes the Plunge #* Gordon goes Foreign #* Double Header #* The Fat Controller's Engines #Duck and the Diesel Engine (1958) #* Domeless Engines #* Pop Goes the Diesel #* Dirty Work #* A Close Shave #The Little Old Engine (1959) #* Trucks! #* Home at Last #* Rock 'n' Roll #* Little Old Twins #The Twin Engines (1960) #* "Hullo Twins!" #* The Missing Coach #* Breakvan #* The Deputation #Branch Line Engines (1961) #* Thomas Comes to Breakfast #* Daisy #* Bull's Eyes #* Percy's Predicament #Gallant Old Engine (1962) #* Special Funnel #* Steamroller #* Passengers and Polish #* Gallant Old Engine #Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine (1963) #* Bluebells of England #* Stepney's Special #* Train Stops Play #* Bowled Out #Mountain Engines (1964) #* Mountain Engine #* Bad Look-Out #* Danger Points #* "Devil's Back" #Very Old Engines (1965) #* Crosspatch #* Bucking Bronco #* Stick-in-the-Mud #* Duck and Dukes #Main Line Engines (1966) #* The Diseasel #* Buzz Buzz #* Wrong Road #* Edward's Exploit #Small Railway Engines (1967) #* Ballast #* Tit for Tat #* Mike's Whistle #* Useful Railway #Enterprising Engines (1968) #* Tenders for Henry #* Super Rescue #* Escape #* Little Western #Oliver the Western Engine (1969) #* Donald's Duck #* Resource and Sagacity #* Toad Stands By #* Bulgy #Duke the Lost Engine (1970) #* Granpuff #* Bulldog #* You Can't Win! #* Sleeping Beauty #Tramway Engines (1972) #* Ghost Train #* Woolly Bear #* Mavis #* Toby's Tightrope Trivia * Despite its name, it does not contain all of the volumes of the Railway Series, as it is lacking Christopher Awdry's works. A sequel of sorts to this book was released in 2007, named Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection, and it contains all of Christopher Awdry's books, bar Thomas and his Friends. * The 2005 edition features artwork print sheets by C. Reginald Dalby. * The 70th Anniversary edition was published on the same day from thirty years, after the television series had made its debut on UK televisions on 9 October 1984. * The Japanese version was published in commemoration of the 40th anniversary from publication of the Railway Series in Japan. * Reginald Payne is uncredited. Goofs * The endpaper features Bertie with a yellow face, also it features Harold without roters, Edward on top and bottem left side without his tender and Percy on the top and bottom right side without his face. Gallery File:ThomastheTankEngineTheCompleteCollection.jpg|1996-1997 edition (Ted Smart) File:RevWAwdryCollectionHeinemann.jpg|The Complete Collection (Published by Heinemann - 1996) File:ThomastheTankEngineTheCompleteCollectionnewcover.jpg|2005 cover File:RevWAwdryCollectionEgmont.jpg|The Complete Collection (Published by Egmont) File:ThomastheTankEngineTheCompleteCollection2014cover.jpg|2014 cover File:ThomastheTankEngineTheCompleteCollection2014bookcover.png|2014 book cover ThomastheTankEngineTheCompleteCollection75thAnniversaryCover.jpg|75th Anniversary Cover (2019) File:TheCompleteCollection(Japanese).jpg|Japanese Edition File:RailwaySeries2014Advert.jpg|Advert in the February 2014 edition of the UK's "Heritage Railway" magazine In Other Languages ja:汽車のえほんコレクション Category:Books Category:Railway Series Books Category:Compilation Releases Category:Australian Books Category:Japanese Books